Dawn of the Drunken
by worldreminiscence
Summary: One room, three idiots... That can only spell chaos! ONE-SHOT. Featuring our sadist prince, kabukichou queen, and harusame danchou.


**Author's Note:** Hello! It has been a really long while. Lots of stuffs happened but now I'm back to this awesome site! As well as to deviantart. I recently started on Instagram too so anyone who got account there, feel free to check it out :) I'm Kohaya7kae there.

Anyway have fun! This is a ONE-SHOT. And it's my second Gintama fic. :D anyone read the latest chapters of Gintama?

 **Warning:** This is somewhat Okita - Kagura. Neutral Kagura. Siscon Kamui.

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gintama. The amazing gorilla sensei Sorachi Hideaki-sama does.

 **Summary:** One room, three idiots... That can only spell chaos!

* * *

 **Dawn of the Drunken**

Okita Sougo, captain of the first division at Shinsengumi, now on report:

Ehh. As of the moment, there were two aliens invading his room, tearing everything apart as they flirted in front of him, totally ignoring the fact that he was also present...

"Hoyaaaah! Y-you took my shukonbu, feel mah wrathh!"

"You're one hundred centuries early to defeat your big brother, Kagura."

Okita felt like his head was swirling around, cursed that heavy alcohol they drank at the _"Shinsengumi and Yorozuya joint force"_ celebration. He was a little sober now but he was still nauseatic. Added the two companies who had decided he needed some trouble and they just had to come along to his assigned room at the hotel they were staying in.

Sighing, the light brown-haired boy rubbed his temple as he watched the two monsters wrestled each other. To them, it may just be a pure bickering but to Okita, it could only be seen as flirting. Which was irritating by the way!

Kagura, the youngest alien, was hovering above the other old alien as she pulled on the hair, with her neck being strangled in return. The old alien had this creepy smile and Okita shrugged as he walked closer to them. He couldn't tolerate this anymore, at least he wanted to just fall asleep but with the two yatos around, he knew he wouldn't be allowed to do that. Okita grabbed Kagura by the left arm, lifting her up towards himself.

"Oi. Play time is over."

"Hey Mr. Police, who's old alien you've been calling?"

"..."

Okita had a cold look on his eyes, as Kamui turned to look at him with his ever-so-creepy smile, this time with his eyes opened. Now that became even creepier. Not that he was scared. He was neither intimidated nor frightened. Just that... He looked funny as creep. And why was this alien reading his monologue?

"Hmm? Okita sadist, heyy you were theree. Listen, this bakamui stole my shukonbuu can't you catch him? You a police, riiiight?" Kagura was the most drunken among them.

Okita tensed when she hugged his arm after he let her go from his grasp. Nevermind the fact that she completely forgot he was there. Now certainly, this was something she'd never done if she wasn't drunk at all. So maybe he should take this as chance? To make fun of her of course. Though he could feel Kamui's glare, he decided to focus his attention on the girl.

"Kagura, do you want to go somewhere, just the two of us?"

"Huuuh? Why would I go with ya sadi-"

"I'll buy you double amount of sukonbu that your brother stole."

"Yes! Let's go noww~"

She was so easy to lure. Okita had a victorious smirk as he took Kagura's hand, but he was grabbed by the shoulder, by the old alien.

"I think I haven't gotten my answer yet Mr. Perverted police. Who're you calling old alien? And where do you think you're taking _my_ sister?"

Kamui's grasp on his shoulder tightened every second but Okita remained calm and collected. Geez! His head hurt.

"Because you're the only one old in here, Mr. Bakamui. And I'm going to have some fun with your sister from now, so would you mind taking off your hand already?"

"Do you wish for death so early~?"

With that, Okita broke free from Kamui's grasp and he swayed a punch towards him but the alien blocked it straight, still with the creepy smile. But this time, with closed eyes. Right. He was a really creepy weirdo who had a sister complex. It was kagura's turn now to watch them, as she sat on the floor. Okita took a glance at her and she didn't seem to mind what was happening between him and Kamui. Well she was drunk. Actually, she had this funny look on her face, her cheeks was a shade of red and her eyes seemed to look at a distant. How much did she drink, really?

"If you don't focus, you'll be sent to hell right away~"

Kamui grabbed Okita's shirt then threw him off to the nearest wall. A drunk Kamui was still as strong as ever, the only difference was that he became more obvious with the sister complex he had for Kagura. Okita stood as he fixed his shirt. That made quite a noise, but no one was coming to check on them. He started wondering if they were left alone there, but then when he looked at the clock on the small table, it was already 2:30 am. And it wasn't too much of a loud noise to begin with.

"Heyyy bakamui, Okitaa, stop fighting already I want shukonbu~ hmm wait... Oh! Let's play game inshtead!" Kagura called out to them, obviously showing a hint of annoyance that she was being left on.

And earlier she didn't seem to mind... However, she had proposed a good idea. For now, this would stop them from destroying the room even more. Hm? He could actually be nice, huh. When on sober state, that is.

"If my cute sister says so~ now what game should we play? How about hide and seek where I will be the seeker and kill the one hiding if he is found? Except if Kagura was the one I found~"

"You're an idiot. That's not even a game anymore. And in short, you just want to kill me."

"what abouuut who buys more shukonbu will get a kiss from this Kagura-shamaa~?"

"Good idea, Kagura."

"That's no good! You can't kiss her, and who'd want to kiss that China girl?!"

"Haaaah? Do ya wanna die Okita bashtard? Ya dare say my charm is laaacking?!"

"That's not it! Are both of you idiots?!"

Ugh. What good play should they do... Right now he was the only one who could think up of something creative.

"Too much for creativity, what a cliche game you thought of Mr. Perverted police." Kamui snorted as he took out a pen from out of nowhere.

"Spin the pen: Truth-or-Dare. That's the most plausible right now. We don't have tramp cards to play tramp."

Then the three of them did scissors-paper-stone to determine which one to spin the pen first. Kagura won. And the pen just decided to point at Okita.

"Ohhh sadist, truth or dare?"

Okita thought about it carefully. If he chose dare now, who'd imagine what she would make him do. So he guessed truth was the better choice. But he was wrong. She just had to ask some sensitive thing that happened in the past.

"Did ya feel good kissing me beforee?"

Kamui grinned wider but it was obvious that he wasn't really happy to hear that. Okita slapped Kagura's head as he coughed on purpose.

"That was accident."

"Ow you sadisht!" Kagura rubbed her head as she pouted. She was drunk and she was cute like that. Huh? Did he just call her cute? Anyways, the kiss before was really an accident. Okita took the pen and spinned It. Their turn comes counter-clockwise, making Okita who was on Kagura's right side, the next to spin it. And it pointed Kamui.

"Tch."

"What's with that rude reaction? You really want to die double time huh? Of course it's decided you'll die once for kissing _my_ Kagura."

"That was accident. Anyway, truth or dare?" Okita didn't even want to bother himself anymore, when Kamui called Kagura his.

"Dare. And order me to kill you, I will be obedient~"

"Truly the idiot of idiots. Okay so... Do a gorilla dance."

"Is your head fine Mr. Police? Should I crack it open now?"

"Fine. Just don't smile for three minutes. That will do."

And Kamui did as told. It was surely awkward though, now Okita felt as though Kamui looked more decent when he had his creepy smile on. Next turn was Kamui. And funny enough, it pointed to Okita. Again.

"Now, go kiss Kagura without actually coming in contact. No flying kisses or such. If you fail to do it, I'll kill you."

"You didn't even ask me if I choose truth or dare yet!"

"No need for that."

"And in the end, you just really want to kill me. This is why old aliens are-"

Kamui pulled Okita's hair, making him yell in pain. Kagura laughed at the sight, as she laid on the cold floor. The light brown-haired boy glared at the girl, then he pushed Kamui away. Though he didn't really move that much. It took both Kamui and Okita's attention when Kagura's laughter stopped. They both looked at the girl who was now sleeping. Suddenly, Kamui punched Okita, driving him off to the side where he couldn't see Kagura.

"Don't look at Kagura's sleeping face. She might get nightmares. Then I'll have to kill you "

"Bastard. You'd kill me even before that!"

Okay. So Okita had to admit. She somewhat looked cute looking vulnerable like that. And Kamui wanted that view only for himself. Tch. He wanted to see more too. Okita heaved a sigh before he laid down on his side, maybe now he could just finally fall asleep.

"Uhn..."

The sudden weird moan that came from Kagura startled Okita. He jerked his head towards the corner where Kagura and Kamui was, and much to his shock, Kamui was going beyond his sister complex. He was caressing Kagura's cheeks as he kissed her forehead, her nose then her li-

Okita had to sit up as quick as he could then he wasted no second by jumping closer to them, grabbing the braided-hair of the perverted siscon.

"Oiii?! What do you think you were gonna do? Was it just my imagination, or you were about to kiss China girl on the lips, perverted alien?!"

"You... I think you need to have your eyes checked. Asking such an obvious question, when you even saw it for yourself."

"You aren't going to deny it, I see. I arrest you for sexual harrassment, Kamui-san." Okita managed to put handcuffs he took from who-knows-where on Kamui, surprising him a little.

Kamui now had his eyes wide open with his mouth forming a little 'o'. But that was just for a brief moment, next thing Okita knew, they were already throwing fists at each other, the handcuffs broken, with Kamui enjoying his superiority, and Okita being in disadvantage. He blamed the nausea, because of it he was like some pathetic weak guy. As they fought, Kagura was still sleeping soundly and perhaps she was seeing a dream with lots of sukonbu, as she had a small smile on her lips.

The morning came brighter than ever for Shimura Shinpachi. The blinding light that came from the slightly opened window woke him up, and he rubbed his eyes before putting on the glasses. He didn't drink alcohol that much and so he was the easiest to recover from the dizziness from yesterday night's celebration. He decided to check on everyone, being the plain eyeglasses he was, and so one by one, he checked on the rooms clarifying to himself that everyone slept well after the fun. Although he remembered Okita, Kagura and her brother going off somewhere in the middle of the party. Shinpachi got a little anxious when he saw that, but he didn't feel the need to ask them where they were going.

Nothing could have happened, right? Smiling to himself, he realized he didn't know where to look for the three. But if he remembered it correctly, Okita's room was on the furthest corner from the party room. Maybe he should just check on him first, and if he was the lucky, the sadistic male could already be awake, then Shinpachi could just ask about Kagura and her brother's whereabouts, he might know.

Shinpachi then went to Okita's room, using his memory as the guide for the path. Thankfully, yesterday before the party they were all toured around including to their rooms. They were special guests in the hotel so no other customers were there. He needed not to worry disturbing some random lovey-dovey couple. With that on mind, Shinpachi slowly opened the door that he assumed to Okita's room. He then immediately looked for a familiar figure.

What welcomed his sight was a horrifying scene though.

"..."

S-should he just pretend he didn't see anything? Yeah, that was the most reasonable thing he could do if he wanted to live longer. He definitely did not see Okita sleeping beside a sleeping Kagura who was being half-embraced by her sleeping brother. And absolutely, he did not see how the room had changed from that of a gorgeous room into a haunted room filled with torn pieces of poor curtain, vases broken, holes on the wall and on the cabinets and some...red liquids splattered on the remnants of curtain desperately hanging from the window.

'I-is that blood?! What did they do?! Gin-san and the Shinsengumi officers will not let this pass! What should I do?!"

Poor plain eyeglasses. His bright and warm morning, turned into a horror one as he carefully closed the door to the hell room.

"I'm going home."

* * *

The end.

So... I don't know if my writing style changed but I have no beta-reader. I reread this few times to check on spelling and grammar errors. If I miss any though, please do tell me!

And reviews are greatly appreciated! :D Thank you to every one who read this.


End file.
